Not good enough
by detective-jay-rizzoli
Summary: Jane thinks she is not good enough for Maura. Maura accidentally hears what Jane thinks about herself and proves to her that she is good enough. Rizzles. one-shot. I just really like it when Jane gets sort of vulnerable, because it shows how special their connection really is so yeah


_A/N: Okay, this is just something that I had to get out of my head. I just think that it's sort of weird that Jane doesn't deal with anything she's going through and I think that's wrong because you get sort of a distorted self-image. Well, just read it :)_

"Okay, I am going to go and get some sleep."

Said her favourite husky voice.

"Okay. Goodnight, Jane."

I waited for Jane to hang up, but after a few sounds I could still hear the sounds of her apartment. Though I didn't guess, I hypothesized that Jane had accidentally dropped the hook and didn't realize that the line was still going. Just as I was about to hang up myself, I heard Jane again. This time her voice was more far away and way, way sadder than it had been before.

"It's becoming harder and harder to be friends with her."

Jane sighed and with a shock I realized that she was talking about me. To her dog. I wasn't sure which part surprised me more, but once the initial shock wore off I felt hurt and sad. The idea of losing Jane was almost too much to think about and knowing that she had a hard time staying friends with me made me feel worse than anything else ever could. I felt tears well up.

"These feelings just don't go away. Every time I see her it's like she's gotten more beautiful than before. You probably don't see it, 'cause you're a dog. But god, she is so breath-taking. And if it was just that, if it was just an attraction, I could get over it. This is not just an attraction though."

That was when I realized that Jane was saying that she was in love with me, in her own way, without actually saying it. I felt tears well up again, but this time they were from pure bliss. She felt the same way. The idea of Jane loving me back was overwhelming, but so good. I had known for a long time that I was in love with Jane. She was the person I loved most in the world. I was about to hang up at that moment so I could rush towards Jane's apartment when I heard a sound that was so unlike Jane that I had to stop and listen. A sob. I heard a soft, pained, heart-breaking sob.

"I have to get over her. I can't tell her. She's straight. She's perfect. God, she's so perfect. And I'm me. I'm broken and scarred and stubborn. She needs someone who's sophisticated and smart and sweet and whole. Someone who can treat her right and take her out to expensive restaurants."

Jane's voice broke and she let out another small sob. Hearing Jane talking to her dog about how she wasn't good enough for me, broke my heart. I know it isn't anatomically possible for a human heart to 'break' and it most definitely isn't possible to happen because one felt compassion or love or anything else, but in that moment my heart broke. I threw down my phone and ran outside. For one of the first times in my life, I paid little to no attention to the rules of traffic. My only goal was to get to Jane as quickly as possible and to hug her and kiss her and tell her that I loved her. Because I did. I didn't understand how Jane could possibly think that she wasn't good enough for me when she was all I've ever wanted. She called herself broken but she is stronger than anyone else I've ever known.

I softly but insistently knocked on Jane's door. She was in no way prepared for me throwing myself at her so when I did, the brunette stumbled and nearly fell. I clung to Jane, burying my head in her neck and started whispering in her ear.

"Don't you ever think you're not good enough for me, Jane. You are beautiful and you are strong and you are NOT broken." Jane pulled away slightly, looking confused and a bit anxious.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I just pointed at the phone, which was still dangling off the hook. Slowly, realization dawned in and Jane stiffened.

"Maur, I- I'm sorry. I mean I didn't mean for you to hear that. I thought I'd hung up and-" I cut off Jane's rambling by pressing my lips upon hers. Instinctively, Jane wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. When I pulled back, Jane kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, sweetie." I asked softly. Jane's reply broke my only just mended heart all over again.

"If I open my eyes, you will be gone." She rasped. Ifelt tears well up again and I took a deep breath before answering.

"No, I won't be. This isn't a dream, sweetie. This is real. I'm here." Slowly and carefully, Jane opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before moving her hand to my cheek. She blinked a few times more, before she buried her face in my neck. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you Maura."

"I love you too, Jay."

_A/N: Okay, hope you guys liked it! please review :)_


End file.
